Nuriko's New Clothes!
by Parvati
Summary: Please read! I know the 'Emperor's New Clothes' thing has been done, but this is a Nuriko-based one! R&R for me! You'll like it, I promise! ^_~


A/N: I hope you enjoy this one! I know the whole 'Emperor's New Clothes' thing has been done before…but…well…this is MY twist on it! ^_^ I just thought it would be cool if it was Nuriko, instead of Hotohori ALL THE TIME. -.- And when you're done, you can go read some of my other FY stuff! (shameless advertisement moment) Enjoy the **WONDER** that is…

Nuriko's New Clothes!

One day our favorite purple-haired seishi was walking through a Konan marketplace. It was a very fine day; the sun was shining, and there was a light breeze to keep everyone cool.

So, as I was saying, Nuriko was walking along, when he was spied by two tailors.

They smiled in delight; here was the young cross-dressing seishi they had heard about. What a great opportunity to trick someone!

"excuse us Miss Nuriko, but we have heard of your cross-dressing ways and were curious if you would be interested in a great deal." Nuriko's eyes went wide. (like this: Ô.Ô)

'How'd they know? Does news like that really spread that fast?' Then his face did one of these: -.- 'It must have been that darn Tamahome. I swear, if I catch that rascal…' He stopped mid-thought, remembering the tailors before him.

"Well!" Nuriko stated. "Would you like to explain this deal to me?"

"Ah! Yes Nuriko-sama, of course!" One smiled brightly. "We have, within our stock, a very special fabric that we would like to use to make a dress for you."

'Not another one…' Nuriko thought.

"But don't lose heart, dear seishi!" The other tailor piped up. "This will not be just ANY dress! As my associate has stated, this is a very special fabric. Anyone who is unwise will see you in a suit rather than the lovely dress. Therefore, the people that address you as 'sir' are probably not fir for their job, because they're just…not smart." (What literate townsfolk we have in Konan…)

Nuriko thought for a moment, doing one of these: Ô.o. After a few minutes, the warrior smiled. "Alright, that sounds great!" The tailor's smirked.

"Alright, but we'll need you to supply a place for us to work, if that's not too much to ask."

"Certainly!" Nuriko smiled. "It'll be in the palace; is that okay?"

(A/N: "Uh…no…" Replied the stupid tailor.) "Of course it is, great seishi!" The tailors bowed, and soon the trio was off to the palace. And it was still a great day, because the clouds hadn't covered the sun, and the wind wasn't busy somewhere else.

When they reached the palace, Nuriko showed them where they could work. After a few minutes of haggling, Nuriko paid the pair as well. (And it tweren't cheap neither)

Now, gossip travels around the palace fast, especially when we really don't see too many people there besides the Suzaku Seven and a small (forget that, a VERY small) handful of servants and guards and such. (*coughs*) Anyway, soon everyone was eagerly looking forward to seeing the fabled garments. Tasuki decided to go give the tailors a visit.

"Hey there taylers, howya doin'?" He sauntered up to the two busy workers. He was shocked when he looked upon the great looms and saw the makings of a pair of pants and a shirt. The cleaver tailors snickered to themselves when they saw the orange-haired seishi's (I guess I have a hair fetish?) face. (Which, by the way, looked like this: O.O)

"We are making wonderful progress! How does it look so far to you?" They held up the pants. (And, for those of you who are unfamiliar with 'The Emperor's New Clothes'…) They knew they were pants. It's just that they were the cleverest thieves this side of Konan, for planning such a fine hoax. "What do you think of the design, the color?"

"It…It looks great! I've seen loads of clothes in my life (AKA: Tasuki gets around…), but if this ain't the greatest, I dunno what is!" He commented, nervously sweat-dropping. "Ey…I gotta go. Thanks for the preview you guys!" And Tasuki ran off, leaving the tailors snickering.

A day or two later, the tailor's declared they were almost finished. Mitskake decided to have a look at the product as well. The tailors continued working on the 'dress'.

"Mmm." Mitskake mumbled. "Looks great." He lied, hiding his true feelings as he left. He really was quite concerned. 'Maybe I'm just not as smart as I like to think.' The tailors giggled behind his back.

Finally, the long awaited garments were handed to Nuriko to change into. He smiled as the tailors explained each piece carefully to him.

Soon Nuriko was dressed, feeling very bad for letting his friends down because he apparently wasn't smart. 'My poor deceived friends. I guess intelligence is actually in the eye of the beholder.' Nuriko was soon buried beneath a bunch of lying seishi who were examining his 'lovely dress'.

Tasuki, Mitskake, and Hotohori were complimenting him greatly as he stood there thinking 'My gosh! Why is it **I** can't see the very dress I'm wearing when everyone around me can?' Nuriko sighed, thanked his friends, and went to his room.

Miaka was throwing a big party for all the people in the palace. Nuriko planned on wearing his new dress to show it off. 'Who needs to know?' he thought.

Soon the party had begun, and everyone was full of wonderful compliments for the beaming Nuriko. Chiriko came in late. He had been alphabetizing his robes. (Gosh, and I love the poor lil dude, but I make him sound like such a nerd…;.;)

"Uh…Nuriko-sama?" Chiriko blinked in confusion. "I heard you were wearing your new dress today…but it looks as though you're wearing a suit. Why?"

Nuriko smiled cheerfully. "Chiriko…you're young, so you see the suit because you're not as smar-" He stopped mid-sentence. That didn't seem right. Chiriko was smarter than all of them. Nuriko looked around. It seemed they had all just reached the same conclusion.

"Nuriko-chan?" Chiriko asked for his attention.

"Hai Chiriko-sama?" Nuriko prepared to explain everything.

"I think you got jipped."

"Yeah! Those good fer nothin taylers…" Tasuki began to use his colorful language to illustrate his emotions.

"Well…at least it looks nice, and you can wear it when you want to be a man again!!!" Tamahome smiled cheerfully. "Nuriko?" He looked down at the twitching, face-vaulted Nuriko.

THE END!!! ^_^

~~

Didja like it? I really hope you did! Please R&R! I really want your feedback on this one! ^_^ Or you can e-mail me at lil_drum_girl@hotmail.com!


End file.
